Miho Taguchi (Creative Thoughts)
Miho Taguchi was a Japanese TV host for $la$her$, a Japanese blood sport game show, set in Tokyo, Japan. Miho Taguchi's game show is #1 in Japan, where contestants have a chance to win millions of dollars if they survive being hunted through various arenas by costumed killers, which include Doctor Ripper, Chainsaw Charlie, Preacherman, Slasho the Clown, Switchblade Sam, and Pirate Pete. All crimes are legal on the sets with only a few rules, like having to remain motionless during commercials or interfering with the cameraman, which are enforced by shock collars that the players and killers must wear. Miho presents one of the show's episodes to be an all-American special in which the six contestants, with Megan Lowry, Devon White, Michael Gibbons, Rick Fisher, Rebecca Galley, and Brenda Thompson, will be pursued by "newbie" slasher Preacherman, and returning fan favorites Chainsaw Charlie and Doctor Ripper. Since none of the participants "walked away" last week, Miho offered $12 million American. She also explained killing each Slasher adds an extra $2 million bonus. During a commercial break, Miho complained to her makeup artist on how her hairdresser ruined her hair while the latter applies makeup on Miho. Back on the air, Miho introduces the three Slashers who will hunt the contestants. Miho further explains the contestants can use whatever they find in the Danger Zone as a weapon, but there is no turning back or no way out once they entered. Miho offers each of the contestants one last chance to turn back, though all of them declared "game", and then offers them a two-minute head start before the Slashers hunt them down with cameraman Hideo following the contestants as their witness for the show's events. Through the course of the events, five out of the six contestants are dead, along with all three Slashers, with Megan Lowry as the only survivor, albeit courtesy of Hideo interfering with Michael Gibbons' from killing Megan which led to him going back to his original plan by committing suicide on live television, Miho, along with the staff, congratulated Megan for winning $18 million. Miho then encourages her to say something to the viewers, prompting Megan to declare to use her winnings to bring down the show, though retracted it given the audience's cheers. After the show, Hideo was later fired for helping Megan when he prevented Michael from killing her. Years later, Miho Taguchi presented another episode when she established her show somewhere in America after hearing about the murders orchestrated by the Neo-X Hunters. Miho introduced six contestants about to compete to win $10 million with the last three Slashers, Pirate Pete, Slasho the Clown, and Switchblade Sam pursuing them. During the introduction, Miho presented "newbie yet adept" Wolf Shadow Hunter, the infamous killer and leader of the Neo-X Hunters, as their "special Slasher guest" on the show. During the game, as the contestants were being killed one by one, Wolf Shadow Hunter made his move on Pirate Pete, Switchblade Sam, and Slasho the Clown, leaving only him and one survivor. The game later end with the last survivor winning $16 million as Miho congratulated her while praising Wolf Shadow Hunter for his performance. Before she requested his appearance to the main stage, the show was abruptly interrupted when Detective Tom Cowan crashed through the studio with a bus. He demanded she stopped the show and hand over Wolf Shadow Hunter, as the winner leaves with her money, the police raided in. While searching for him, the police found the dead contestants have molded into clay. Upon realizing it, the police went to find the survivor who won the money only to find her outside behind the studio molded into clay as well. When Miho declared Wolf Shadow Hunter being a unique Slasher on her show in front of the camera, Tom demanded the camera to be turned off before getting violent. Little did Miho know, Wolf Shadow Hunter had one of his members craft realistic human clones out of clay to pose as contestants on the show. As the "contestants" were killed off by the Slashers, Wolf Shadow Hunter took out the Slashers, and have only one of the "contestants" remain "alive" to win the prize money so Wolf Shadow Hunter would have it for him, his family, and associates. He was also planning to have Miho and the show's staff killed, but Detective Cowan intervened before he had the chance. Weeks later, Miho hosted a TV special on her show that dedicates to the Neo-X Hunters. During the live broadcast, the Slasherettes and the announcer collapsed, then DJ Slash ripped the magnetic cartridge on the turntables and slit his own throat. Miho then took out a tantō and committed seppuku. Hours after the incident, a broadcast was made on the news where the killer revealed she controlled Miho into committing suicide. Background Physical Appearance Gallery MihoTaguchi Slasherswithcontestants.jpg MihoTaguchi presentingAmericancontestants.jpg Personality As a TV host for a game show, Miho engages what she is presenting with an enthusiastic and optimistic attitude, and is quite popular with the staff and audience. Miho is dramatic, upon her introduction in each episode of $la$her$, she dresses up in different outfits. When hosting the episode of the show's first all-American special, Miho dressed up as the Statue of Liberty. Miho is also proud of the show she hosts. She gets along with the staff and holds them in high regard, such as having the Slasherettes as the show's entourage, DJ Slash's talents as a disc jockey, and Hideo as the show's favorite cameraman. She even admires the Slashers. She is friendly towards the contestants, encouraging them to do their best, and even sometimes be quite teasing towards them. However, her enthusiasm comes off as cruel, insensitive, uncaring, and selfish, and her show further implies it. The greatest example is how the contestants will have to survive while avoiding the Slashers as they attempt to mutilate them in any way. On the show, all crimes are legalized, as the Slashers can do heinous acts without being convicted. In spite of admiring the Slashers, she seems to show little to no regard towards their well-being, as she will offer additional money to the reward money for each Slasher being killed. When Miho was reviewing the positive responses from North America, she added the "months of ridiculous" auditions before claiming to have six of the most intriguing contestants from America. When Megan gave her a crude remark towards after Miho congratulated her, Miho only responded "What a spirit!" and didn't seemed offended at all. She didn't even seem worried when Megan declared she would use the money she won to shut down the show. In spite of her callous nature, Miho does seem to have a degree of fairness and sportsmanship, while she claimed they are no rules, Miho does employ some restrictions on the contestants and Slashers, such as remaining motionless during commercials or interfering with the cameraman, which are enforced shock collars that they wear. She will even offer the contestants their last chance to turn back from participating. There is even an area called the Love Room, where the contestants will be left alone if they have sex. Although, she seems willing to overlook some offenses, as she declared Megan the winner of the game due to Hideo preventing Michael from killing her and winning the money which leads to Michael committing suicide, and it's also implied that Miho does not tolerate if her staff interferes or aids the contestants in any way, as Hideo claimed he will probably be fired since he did prevent Michael from taking Megan's life. Likewise, when Megan claimed the footage Hideo recorded of Michael confessing to be the Bible Doll Killer can be used as evidence to convict him, along with Hideo asserting that Megan was bluffing, Miho would've most likely never turned Michael over to the police and still give him the money if Hideo hadn't intervened. Even so, Miho does congratulate the contestants for winning the game in spite of the ordeal they went through. When congratulating Megan, she declared she has the top honor on the show's Hall of Fame, and encourages her to speak out to the viewers. While Miho is engaging, when she's off the air she happens to be somewhat conceited and vain. During a commercial break, she complained to her makeup artist that her hairdresser ruined her hair. This behavior is most likely due to her attractive appearance, and popularity with the staff and the audience. Relationships Staff DJ Slash Hideo Contestants Slashers The Neo-X Hunters Powers and Abilities Overview Natural Abilities Bilingual: Known Victims Indirect Contestants - Death Miho does a live broadcast on a new special of $la$her$ that dedicates to the Neo-X Hunters where recalls Wolf Shadow Hunter's appearance on her game show, and encourages killers to be like him once the show has more Slashers. Suddenly, the Slasherettes and announcer collapsed from heart attacks, and DJ Slash slits his own throat with a magnetic cartridge after ripping it off the turntables. Miho didn't seem frightened, or didn't even seem to notice what transpired. Miho then took out a tantō, unsheathing it, she committed seppuku, she drove the blade into her stomach and cuts it open, disemboweled, coughing blood, Miho dropped onto her knees before collapsing on her back. It's later revealed Rumi Hidaka controlled Miho into killing herself through a live broadcast through an audio feed. Trivia Quotes Category:Slashers Characters Category:Females Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:TV Hosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Businesspeople